


Burn Out (4/6 of the Fire Series)

by Draycevixen



Series: Fire series [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, M/M, challenge: The Weekly Obbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 4 of the Fire series written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge: Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out (4/6 of the Fire Series)

He threw the door open and turned to walk back in to his kitchen, leaving Doyle to lock the door behind him.

“Tea?” He picked up his own mug.

“No, thanks.”

He drank his, staring at Ray over the rim of his mug, before slamming it down on the counter.

“You asked if you could come over. I told you I was going out. You insisted that we had to talk, wouldn’t discuss it over the phone, and now you’re not saying anything. I have to meet Susan in twenty minutes, so fire away.”

“Whyareyoumarryingher?” Doyle mumbled.

“What?”

Doyle raised his head. “Why are you marrying her?”

“Susan, her name is Susan.”

“Is _Susan_ pregnant?”

Ray was lucky he didn’t punch him. “Piss off, Doyle.”

As he turned to leave, Ray stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I’m just trying to understand.”

He stared at the hand until Ray let go. “What’s the usual reason people get married?”

“Because they’re in love... or to unite kingdoms, and the last time I checked there wasn’t a ‘Prince’ before your name.”

“Well then.”

“Well then, what? You’re not in love with Susan.”

He didn’t have to explain himself to anyone, not even Ray. “What makes you say that?”

“If you were in love with her it wouldn’t be an open marriage.”

“Who said it’ll be—”

“You did, last night. That’s what you told Anson and Murphy.”

“That was just the whisky talking.”

“Was it?” Ray stepped closer.

“It’s none of your business.”

He put his empty mug in the sink and walked into his bedroom, Ray, of course, failed to take the hint and trailed after him.

He opened his wardrobe door and started moving coat hangers along the rail, looking at his jackets, looking at anything but Ray.

“I know you, Bodie. Despite your carefully handcrafted Jack-the-lad image, if you were really in love you wouldn’t want anyone else and you’d kill anyone who even looked sideways at your lover, let alone—”

“So sure of that are you? Well, _don’t be_.” He grabbed a jacket off its hanger and slammed the wardrobe door closed. “...If there’s one bloody thing my screwed-up life has taught me it’s to learn to want what I _can_ have and accept it.”

He stalked toward his front door, dragging his jacket on. Ray caught up to him just as he wrenched opened the door.

“Don’t do it, don’t marry her.”

“Why not?”

Ray bit his lip before speaking. “Because... you’re not in love with her, you should wait for someone you do love. Christ knows it’s hard enough to make it work, even then.”

“You never listen do you, Doyle? All bump and go you are. Of course I’m not in love with _her_ , I already told you how I feel. After all, I’m just taking your advice, mate. Let it go.”

“But Bodie, I...”

“Yes?” He stared at Ray, not quite able to smother his hope.

Ray looked away. “You’re wearing a brown jacket with black trousers.”

His shoulders slumped. “Susan won’t mind... I’ve got to go, lock up when you leave.”

He was gone before Ray could gather his wits.


End file.
